El amor no es cosa de 3 personas
by ng007
Summary: Naruto vuelve de su viaje de entrenamiento y se enamora de Tenten, pero Hinata no perdera al amor de su vida. NaruTen or NaruHina?  ademas  NejiIno  KakaSaku  ShikaTema.
1. El Regreso

Naruto: Buenas de parte de Ng007, les digo a todos que espero que le guste su fic.

Tenten: Es su primer fic ser comprensibles.

Sakura: Recordar dejar comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, una cita.

Kiba: También podéis hacerle una estatua de oro macizo.

Ng007: Muy bien chicos, me alegro que lo halláis echo tan bien.

Naruto: Bueno pero lo prometido es deuda, ahora ni se te ocurra hacernos sufrir.

Ng007: Me lo pensare :D

Parejas:

Naruto x Tenten

Neji x Ino

Shikamaru x Temari

Kiba x Hinata

Sakura x ¿¿?? Votar.

Era un día por la mañana, el sol brillaba y había una agradable brisa que hacia que el pelo suelto volara libre, que los árboles y arbustos se agitaran levemente.

A un kilómetro de la puerta de Konoha se divisaba dos figuras.

Una era el Sannin Jiraiya, tiene el pelo un poco mas largo y ancho que antes de marcharse de Konoha para entrenar a Naruto, sigue vistiendo sus ropas de toda la vida, (N/A: Por lo menos espero que las lave xD).

La otra figura un poco mas baja, era un rubio de alrededor quince años de ojos azules.

Lleva una chaqueta negra con franjas naranjas a los costados, pantalones largos negros también con frangas naranjas y zapatillas anchas negras con un símbolo que es UN (N/A: abreviación de Uzumaki Naruto) en blanco.

- ¿Creo que deberías ponerte el protector? – Dijo el hombre mas viejo.

- Es verdad… gracias Ero-sennin. – Dijo con usa sonrisa.

- ¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarme Ero-sennin.

- Cuando dejes de ser un pervertido. – Dijo con mala cara. Se paro y busco en su mochila. Y saco 2 cosas, una voluta y su protector. Cuando Jiraiya se dio cuenta de la voluta pregunto.

- ¿No me digas que sigues con la idea de hacer eso?

- Pues si, practique para algo.

- Aun me sorprende que lo hallas conseguido hacer tu solo.

- ¿Dudabas de mi?

- Pues si.

- Maldito Ero-sennin. Dijo mirándolo con cara de enfadado.

- Ya casi estamos llegando.

Después de 5minutos habían llegado a las puertas de Konoha y vieron 2 ANBU.

- Alto. Digan nombres y para que han venido.

- Yo soy el gran Ermitaño sapo que vuelve loca a todas las mujeres con solo oír mi nombre… el gran…Jiraiya-sama. – Mientras hacia su típico baile.

A cada uno del resto de presentes se le cayo una gota de sudor por la nuca.

- OH Jiraiya-sama, que placer volver a verle. – Se gira al otro individuo. - ¿Y tu eres?

- Uzumaki Naruto.

- Venimos de una misión de 3 años.

- Si esta aquí, vallan a la torre Hokage lo antes posible.

- OK. Vamos Naruto.

- Ehh…si claro, vamos. – Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Mientras iban hacia la torre Hokage, notaron que Konoha tenía más negocios y viviendas. Algunos aldeanos sabían que el niño demonio se había ido con Jiraiya, así que pensaban que el acompañante era el niño demonio.

Cuando llegaron a la torre Hokage, Jiraiya fue a la puerta mientras que Naruto se fue al tejado de la torre sin decir una palabra, aun que ya habían hablado de esto.

Jiraiya saludaba a los shinobis que se encontraba y llego al despacho de Tsunade, abrió la puerta y vio a Tsunade y Shizune mirando unos papeles.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo no? Tsunade-sama, Shizune-chan.

- ¿¡Jiraiya!? – Se quedo un momento en shock Tsunade y luego dijo. - ¿Y Naruto?

De repente se empieza a escuchar una musica, el sonido de guitarras.

- ¿Y esa música? – Pregunto Shizune.

- Jeje…pues. – Dijo Jiraiya mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

- No será…vamos. – Tsunade se dirigió al tejado.

**Cerca de la Torre Hokage:**

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Pregunto Kiba.

- Tsunade-sama nos llamo para darnos una misión. – Contesto Ino. – ¿Y ustedes?

- Pues venimos de una misión y vamos a llevar el informe. – Contesto Kiba.

- Nosotros vamos a ver si nos da alguna, llevamos 3 días sin misiones. – Dijo Tenten.

Kiba, Hinata y Shino se dirigían a la torre Hokage para informar sobre una misión que habían realizado.

Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji iban porque Tsunade los llamo para una misión.

Tenten, Lee y Neji tambien iban pero para ver si les concedían alguna misión.

Mientras todos se estaban acercando se encontraron con Sakura.

- ¿Frentona, a donde vas? – Pregunto Ino.

- He salido del hospital, y me dirigía a ver a Tsunade-sama.

Cuando estaban a 2 calles de la torre Hokage, empezaron a escuchar musica proveniente de unas guitarras (La misma que escucharon en la oficina Hokage)

Todos miraron la azotea de Torre que era de donde provenía la musica.

**En la azotea.**

Se encontraba un hombre vestido con un traje totalmente de negro (A/N: Como el traje de Neo en Matrix) con una guitarra, 4 grandes altavoces, un micrófono con un soporte enfrente del hombre y el tenia la cabeza agachada para que no se le viera la cara, solo se le podía apreciar el pelo rubio punky.

La gente de los alrededores se amontonaba cerca de la azotea para escuchar y ver al cantante, los que estaban dentro de la torre salieron para mirar.

Después de medio 20 segundos a si, empezó a cantar y levanto la cabeza.

_Everything you know  
You wonder friend or foe  
I'm the burning in your throat when you swallow  
And then you spit me out  
Your stomach full of doubt  
Now you're faking every word out of your mouth  
And when you won't let go  
It's all about control  
Understand I'm born to lead you will follow  
Now I don't wanna stay  
and I'm running away  
Don't you hear me when i say  
Goodbye...so long...nice try...I'm gone  
You don't like being second  
I don't like being wrong  
I won't forget the way you made me feel  
I won't regret running away from here_

_So I say goodbye again_

_So I say goodbye again_

_And now it's there to see  
You've forgotten me  
Ever since I was the prince among the theives  
So you hold me down  
Strip away my crown  
Can't contain me knowing all the truth I've found  
Always thinking small  
Helping me to fall  
Now your jealousy and hate consumes us all  
I don't wanna stay  
I'm running away  
Don't you hear me when i say  
Goodbye...so long...nice try...I'm gone  
You don't like being second  
I don't like being wrong  
I won't forget the way you made me feel  
I won't regret running away from here  
You think you see the world but you see nothing  
You think you see the world but you see nothing_

_Time is only gonna make it worse in the end _

_So I say goodbye again_

_Don't hit me with you fears_

_I don't fit with your ideas_

_You missed what I'm about_

_I earned my way out_

_And in the end I say goodbye again_

_I won't forget the way you made me feel  
I won't regret running away from here_

_I won't forget the way you made me feel  
I won't regret, so I say goodbye again_

_Goodbye...so long...nice try...I'm gone (x4)_

_So I say goodbye again._

La gente empezó a aplaudir, y mucho mas las chicas.

Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji y Lee se quedaron en un corto shock y después de unos segundos deducierón por las marcas en la cara que era Naruto.

Ino, Tenten, Sakura e Hinata se quedaron en shock al verlo, todas pensaban que era muy guapo y luego de unos momentos después se centraron en las marcas de la cara tan familiar.

- ¡Pero si es Naruto-kun, la llama de su juventud arde muy intensamente!

- ¿Na…na…Naruto? – Tartamudearon las 4 kunoichi en asombro.

- ¿Desde cuando Naruto canta? – Pregunto Kiba.

- Nunca le vi cantar. – Dijo Neji.

**En la azotea**

- Ejem, ejem. – Dijo Tsunade fingiendo que tosía mientras que golpeaba el suelo con el pie levemente para no destrozarlo.

- Ahh Tsunade-baachan hola, ¿Qué te pareció mi canción? – Dijo Naruto nervioso al verla.

- Hola Naruto y… deja de llamarme vieja y sobre tu canción muy buena, ahora te quiero en mi despacho en menos de lo que se tarda en decir "YA". – Dijo Tsunade.

- Si Tsunade-sama. – Dijo mientras guardaba su guitarra en el pergamino. – Han pasado 2años y medio y sigue siendo igual de irritante. – pensó Naruto.

**En la oficina del Hokage.**

- Bien Naruto toma asiento. – Dijo la Godaime

- Hai. – Asintió y se sentó.

- Bueno cuéntame, ¿Qué tal te fue? – Pidió la Hokage.

- Bueno pues, básicamente hacíamos siempre lo mismo, nos levantábamos, entrenaba, Ero-sennin se iba a "recopilar información" y no volvía hasta la hora de la comida, comíamos y me volvía a entrenar y el a "recopilar información" hasta la noche. – Hizo una pausa - Algunas veces me enseñaba cosas o hablamos pero no era muy ocasionalmente.

- ¿Dirías que valio la pena el tiempo que te fuiste? – Pregunto Tsunade.

- Pues diria que en cierto sentido valió la pena, soy mas fuerte y controlo mucho mas el Chakra del Kyuubi, el no tener nada que hacer durante todo el día me dio mas tiempo para entrenar que cuando estaba aquí.

En ese momento se abren las puertas de la oficina y entran todos los antiguos amigos de Naruto.

Votar a quien preferías para Sakura.

Sakura x Lee

Sakura x Kakashi

Sakura x Sasuke

Sakura x Gaara

Ng007: Aquí tienen la canción que canto Naruto, se llama Good Bye de SR-71 LYRICS

http://es. 


	2. ¿Una Fiesta?

Autor: Perdonen el retraso, es que me perdi por el camino de la vida.

Kakashi: Esa es mi frase ¬¬

Autor: Demandame si eres capaz ¬¬

Abogados de Kakashi: Buenas somos los abogados de Kakashi venimos a demandar al Autor por uso ilegal de una frase de nuestro cliente.

Autor con bigote: Si se fue por alli. Y ahora continuamos con el fic, espero que les guste.

**Capitulo 2: ¿Una Fiesta?**

Allí estaban todos, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata y Sakura.

Naruto dio la vuelta y los identifico a todos, no habían cambiado mucho, puso una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- Hola Chicos. – Dijo Naruto.

Sakura fue la primera en ir a abrazarlo, no fue muy largo pero Naruto se ruborizo y mucho.

- Naruto que bueno que hallas vuelto. – Dijo su ex compañera de equipo.

- Se te echaba de menos. – Dijo Chouji.

- Olle, Naruto-kun, ¿Eras tu el que cantaba verdad? – Pregunto Lee.

- Pues si, ¿Qué les pareció? – Pregunto el rubio.

- Estuviste genial. – Dijeron Ino y Tenten.

- Es molesto reconocerlo, pero es verdad estuvo muy bien. – Dijo el perezoso.

- No sabia que cantabas Naruto-san. – Dijo Neji.

- Si bueno, en mi viaje tenia mucho tiempo para entrenar, pero Jyraiya me dijo que me buscara otro hobby. – Le contesto el recipiente del demonio.

- Bueno, me alegro que os halláis reencontrados pero tengo cosas que hacer, así que si no os molesta, ¿podéis salir? – Pregunto Tsunade.

- Claro Tsunade-sama. – Dijeron todos menos Naruto.

Cuando ya se estaban yendo.

- Hasta luego Tsunade-baachan. – Se despidió el rubio.

- Maldito él. – Murmuro con mala cara.

**En la calle:**

- Naruto ahora que has vuelto ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Pregunto Kiba.

- Pues ahora mismo, ir a mí casa a descansar y luego ya veré.

- Bueno nosotros tenemos que volver, que no le pedimos la misión a Tsunade-sama. – Les recordó Neji.

- Es verdad, chicos luego nos vemos, que bien que hallas vuelto Naruto. – Dijo Tenten.

- Bueno adiós a todos y Naruto-kun, me debes un combate, espero que alguno de estos días podamos hacerlo. – Dijo Lee.

- Claro Lee. – Le respondió Naruto.

Bueno chicos nos vemos mas tarde, hasta otra. – Y en suplo de humo se fue Naruto.

**En casa de Naruto:**

Naruto esta parado enfrente de su puerta.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no entro, ¿me pregunto como estará por dentro? – Decía mientras abría la puerta.

La casa estaba tal cual la dejo, algo que sorprendió, en un principio ni pensaba que estaría todavía en pie, luego vio que solo había polvo acumulado por la escasez de limpieza en los últimos años.

- Bueno y ahora me toca limpiar todo. – Dijo con mala gana y bajando la cabeza en derrota.

- Pero primero una siesta y cuando me levante algo de ramen.

Se dirigió a la cama y de un salto se tumbo, se quito el traje negro y debajo tenia su chaqueta negra con rayas naranjas y se descalzo.

Me costara dormir. – Pensó Naruto y a los 30 segundos estaba dormido (has tardado medio siglo . )

**En el parque:**

En el parque se encontraban Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru y Chouji, Shino tuvo que ir a su casa por una misión que tenia con el clan.

- ¿Sakura que piensas ahora de Naruto? – Pregunto Ino a su amiga/enemiga que estaba sentada al lado de ella.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto Sakura confundida.

- No te hagas la tonta, a como esta ahora, es mucho mas guapo que antes. – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Pero que dices?, si…bueno a cambiado un poco para mejor, pero sigue siendo el mismo Naruto. – Contesto algo nerviosa.

- Oh venga ya, no me digas que no te gusta aun que sea un poco. – Le decía mientras se acercaba a su cara.

- Puede que un poco. – Dijo sonrojándose un poco.

- Un poco mucho diría yo. – Dijo y empezó a reír la rubia.

- Que no, es más guapo que antes pero no me gusta, siempre tienes que estar con lo mismo. – Dijo enfadada Sakura. – Aparte a mí me gusta otra persona.

- ¿Sigues enamorada de Sasuke verdad? – Pregunto Ino.

- Un poco, pero de quien te hablo es otra persona.

Ino estaba confusa, aparte de Sasuke no sabia que le gustara otra persona.

- ¿Se puede saber quien es? – Pregunto Ino juguetonamente.

- No. – Contesto Sakura.

- Anda no seas a si.

- Te dije no y es no.

En ese momento llegan Neji, Lee y Tenten al parque.

- ¿Ustedes no iban de misión? – Pregunto Kiba.

- Si, pero no hay ninguna, últimamente no hay misiones para nosotros, las de grado D se las llevan los gennin y las de grado A o S se las llevan los Jounin. – Respondió Neji.

- Se me había ocurrido ¿Qué tal si hacemos una fiesta por la vuelta de Naruto-kun? – Propuso Lee.

- Es una buena idea Lee-san. – Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Pero donde la hacemos? – Pregunto Kiba.

- En el complejo Hyuuga ni de broma – Dijo Neji.

- Mi casa esta llena de perros. – Dijo Kiba.

- La mía es pequeña. – Dijo Ino.

- Mis padres no me dejaran. – Contesto Sakura.

- ¿Olle Tenten, tus padres no están en casa verdad? – Pregunto Lee.

- Pues no están, se han ido de viaje por su aniversario… ¿no pensaras hacerla en mi casa? – Pregunto Tenten.

- Eh no seria mala idea, tu casa es grande y encima sin adultos. – Le dijo la pelirrosa

- Si pero después de la fiesta me toca juntar todo a mi sola. – Dijo con mala cara.

- No te preocupes yo te ayudare. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. – Seguro que si le digo que se quede Naruto aceptara. – Pensó.

- ¿Y cuando la hacemos? – Pregunto Lee.

- Pues seria mejor mañana por la noche. – Dijo Shikamaru que no había abierto la boca en toda la conversación.

- ¿Y eso? – Pregunto Ino.

- Aparte de que tenemos que comprar las bebidas y comidas, esta noche llegan Gaara, Temari y Kankuro.

- Pues decidido mañana la fiesta en casa de Tenten a las 9. – Dijo Lee.

- Bien ahora vamos a comprar las cosas. – Dijo Kiba.

- Neji, Lee, Tenten, Sakura e Ino ir a comprar las bebidas y comidas. – Indico Shikamaru. – Kiba, Hinata y Shino ir a avisar a los sensei, creo que también deberían venir.

- Si tienes razón. – Le respondió Kiba.

- Chouji y yo iremos a avisar a Naruto.

- Esta bien. – Indicaron todos.

Después de despedirse cada grupo tomo rumbo a su cometido.

Kiba, Hinata y Shino habían localizado a Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Jyraiya Asuma y Anko, le aconsejaron que Ibiki no fuera, aparte de que no se relaciono mucho con

Naruto, era muy aburrido para las fiestas.

Neji, Lee, Tenten, Sakura e Ino fueron a comprar todo tipo de bebidas, tanto alcohólicas como no, comidas eran comidas para picar, patatas fritas de todo tipo de sabores, cacahuetes y un largo etc. Luego Lee, Tenten y Sakura fueron a casa de Tenten para dejar las cosas, mientras que por razones extrañas Neji e Ino se tenían que ir y por el mismo camino.

Chouji y Shikamaru se habían ido cada uno a su casa, recordaron que Naruto estaba durmiendo y decidieron ir mas tarde.

Cuando era de noche decidieron ir a ver si ya Naruto se había despertado.

Mientras caminaban otro grupo formado por tres extranjeros de Suna.

- Que bien que estemos en Konoha, aquí ahí parques y plantas que en Suna no hay. – Dijo feliz Temari.

- También aquí ahí un chico que allí no. – Bromeo Kankuro.

- No se de que hablas. – Dijo sonrojándose levemente.

- Vamos que sabemos que te gusta ese chico…Shikamaru. – Dijo el hermano mayor.

- No me gusta… es solo un amigo. – Se defendió ella.

- Ya, ya, anda mira pero si por ahí viene tu novio. – Dijo Kankuro.

- ¡No es mi novio! – Grito mientras le pegaba una ostia a su hermano.

- Hola chicos. – Dijo Shikamaru.

- Hola Shikamaru. – Dijo Temari mientras se acercaba a el. - ¿A dónde vas?

- Pues a casa de Naruto, vamos a ser una fiesta mañana y hay que avisarle, es problemático pero me comprometí a hacerlo.

- Así que ya volvió Uzumaki, ¿Podemos ir con ustedes? – Pregunto Gaara.

- Claro. –

Y así Chouji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro y Temari se fueron caminando a la casa de Naruto. Temari miraba de reojo a Shikamaru y Gaara y Kankuro la vieron y se pusieron a reír.


	3. La noche en casa de Naruto

**Capitulo 3: La noche en casa de Naruto.**

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Naruto, Shikamaru toco la puerta, desde el otro lado se escucho.

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto Naruto.

- Soy Shikamaru abre. –

Naruto abrió la puerta y el estaba aun medio dormido froto los ojos y dio un bostezo. Llevaba unos pantalones largos azules de tela, pero no camisa lo que dejaba ver su bien musculoso pecho y abdomen. Miro a los que estaban ahí parados y luego se dio cuenta de que eran 5 personas, 4 chicos y una chica.

- Hola, Chouji, Shikamaru. – Luego miro al pelirrojo. - ¿Gaara?

- Es bueno verte Naruto. – Contesto el Kagekaze.

- Y tu tienes que ser Kankuro. – Dijo señalando al hombre de negro.

- Por lo visto aun te acuerdas de mi. – Dijo el.

- Como no… no muchos van vestidos con un traje entero negro, con un manojo de envoltorios a la espalda y la cara pintarrajeada.

En esto Kankuro dio una mirada asesina al rubio.

- ¿Y te acuerdas de mi? – Pregunto la chica.

- Pues claro que si Temari, estas muy guapa. – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, que hizo que Temari se ruborizara un poco.

- Bueno que puedo hacer por ustedes.

- Nosotros veníamos a informarte de una fiesta mañana, es problemático explicarlo, así que por lo menos podemos pasar. – Dijo el ninja perezoso.

- Y nosotros pasábamos y nos encontramos con estos y decidimos saludarte. – Dijo Gaara.

- Si pasen. – les invito Naruto.

- Tampoco estaría mal que te pusieras una camisa en presencia de una dama. – Se quejo juguetonamente Temari.

- A si, ¿Y donde esta? – Pregunto embromando. - ¿Eres tu Shikamaru? – Y después de eso Chouji, Temari y Naruto se rieron.

- Ahora vuelvo. – Naruto entro al cuarto y en un minuto volvió con una camisa corta verde oscuro.

- Ya estoy, ¿Contar eso de la fiesta? – Pidió Naruto.

- Pues nos pusimos de acuerdo entre todos para hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida en casa de Tenten mañana por la noche, es a las 9. – Le informo Shikamaru.

- Ok muchas gracias ahí estaré…por cierto. – Dijo Naruto.

- Dime. -

- ¿Dónde vive Tenten? – Pregunto el rubio.

- Mañana por la tarde paso a buscarte y te la enseño Naruto. – Le dijo Chouji.

- Ok gracias. Ah Gaara, ¿cuéntame que tal todo? – Pregunto Naruto.

- Pues desde hace poco soy Kagekaze de Suna y mis hermanos son Chunnin, la gente ya me esta respetando y Suna va progresando.

- Me alegra oírte decir eso… ¿¡KAGEKAZE!? – Grito Naruto.

- Pues si, es lo que dije. – Con un aire a superioridad.

- Pero si soy yo quien quiere ser un Kage, esto es injusto. – Dijo deprimido Naruto.

- ¿Y tu que rango tienen Naruto? – Pregunto Kankuro.

- Sigo siendo Genin – Dijo aun mas deprimido.

- Ya subirás a Chunnin no te preocupes, el examen será dentro de mes y medio en Suna. – Dijo el Kagekaze.

- Que bien, gracias por el aviso. – Le agradeció Naruto a su amigo.

- Bueno pues nosotros nos retiramos, solo veníamos para avisarte de la fiesta, claro esta ustedes tres también están invitados. – Dijo Shikamaru.

- Muchas gracias Shikamaru. – Dijo Temari.

- Si gracias, bueno ya nos dirá Naruto la dirección. – Dijo Kankuro.

- Si Naruto, ya nos vemos mañana, adiós. – Se despidió Chouji.

- Adiós chicos, gracias por la fiesta. – Se despidió de sus dos amigos.

- Bueno nosotros también nos vamos, tenemos que hablar con el Godaime. – Dijo Gaara.

- Ok Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, les esperare a las nueve menos cuarto enfrente de la torre Hokage, ya que no se donde van a hospedarse.

- Es verdad, pues ahí quedamos, nos vemos Naruto. – Dijo Temari.

- Adiós. – Dijeron Gaara y Kankuro.

Naruto cerro la puerta tras el y se sentó en el sofá, había sido un buen día para el, había vuelvo a Konoha, se encontró con todos sus amigos, la canción que había cantado le había gustado a todos y mañana le espera una fiesta.

Naruto se fue a la cocina y se preparo ramen para comer, después de los tres minutos que se necesitaba para que el agua se calentara que le parecía una eternidad, el castigo mas cruel que el hombre halla podido inventar, disfrutaba de 5 tazones de ramen.

Después decidió darse una ligera ducha solo para refrescarse, estaban en verano e incluso por las noches hacia calor y un baño refrescante siempre viene bien.

Después del baño, se puso la ropa para dormir y se fue a la cama a mirar la tele, después de ver una película de un ninja que salva a una princesa se quedo dormido.

**En la oficina Hokage.**

- Hola Hokage-sama. – Saludaron los tres ninja de la villa oculta de la arena.

- Bienvenido Kagekaze, Temari, Kankuro, tomar asiento. – Dijo a sus tres invitados.

- Bien me alegro que hallan venido, dentro de tres días se celebrara una reunión de todos los Kages. – Explico la Quinta. – Aun que esperábamos su visita mañana y no hoy.

- Nos adelantamos ya que no teníamos nada mejor que hacer, además Temari quería ver a cierta persona. – Dijo Gaara haciendo que Temari se sonrojara.

- Hablando de cierta persona, ¿Han visto que Naruto ha vuelvo? – Pregunto Tsunade.

- Si, acabamos de venir de su casa. – Contesto Gaara.

- Bueno como les decía, al no esperarlos no tenia los lugares para alojarlos, solo conseguí para dos de ustedes, así que uno podría pasarlo en casa de Naruto.

- Me lo pido. – Dijeron Gaara y Kankuro al mismo tiempo como crios levantando la mano.

- Bien, tu Temari, deberes ir a dormir a casa de Naruto por lo menos el día de hoy, ya mañana tendremos un lugar donde alojarte.

- Esta bien Tsunade-sama. Si me permiten me retirare, tengo algo de sueño y la casa de Naruto esta algo lejos. – Dijo Temari.

Y así saltando de azotea en azotea fue hasta la casa de Naruto.

**En casa de Naruto.**

Toco la puerta y un Naruto en pijama y con grandes síntomas de sueño abrió la puerta, Temari le explico todo y el acepto sabiendo que igual no le quedaba otra.

Le ofreció la cama y el se fue al sofá, Temari una vez allí se puso sus ropas para dormir y se acostó, al igual que Naruto pero en el sofá.


	4. Preparativos

Autor: Perdonen la tardanza y aquí tienen un capitulo mas de Sing Star.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews

**ErickSmoke91: **Naruto no es un pervertido, después que prefieres, estar en un hotel con servicio de habitación, o con un chico hiperactivo que solo come ramen… y no lo mires por el lado humorístico.

**Maravillante:** Ok, luego hablamos por el msn.

Este capitulo no es muy largo, pero esperen la fiesta, que si mis cálculos no fallan será por lo menos el capitulo mas largo por ahora.

Al día siguiente Naruto y Temari despertaron sobre las 9:30AM y decidieron ir al puesto de ramen para desayunar. Temari quería desayunar algo normal, como todo el mundo, pero Naruto se ofreció a invitarla con lo que acepto.

Después de caminar durante 10 minutos, llegaron al Ichikaru Ramen.

- Hola viejo, dame 5 tazones miso ramen. ¿Y tú que quieres Temari? – Dijo el rubio.

- Pues yo quiero 1 tazón de cerdo ramen por favor. – Pidió Temari.

- Marchando, Ayame, 5 de miso ramen y 1 de cerdo ramen. – Dijo el dueño a su hija.

Naruto y Temari se fueron a sentar y esperaron los 3 minutos que hacían faltan para preparar el ramen. A Temari le pareció muy corto tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta ya los tenían echo, por desgracia Naruto, parecía que habían pasado siglos.

Después de comer se despidieron y cada uno tomo un camino diferente. Temari fue al hotel donde estaban sus hermanos y Naruto se fue a entrenar a una de las áreas de entrenamiento.

En la área de entrenamiento Naruto se encontraba solo, mejor así, pensaba el, ya que no tendría distracciones, se puso a entrenar algunos Jutsu y algo de Taijutsu con sus clones, intentaba perfeccionarlo y también algunos Jutsu que había aprendido en su viaje.

Después de varias horas de entrenamiento, eran las 2:30PM y Naruto decidió volver a casa a tomarse una ducha y comer algo de ramen.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la ropa sucia, ponerla en el cesto de la ropa y abrir la canilla del agua, mientras esperaba que se calentara recordó que había quedado con Chouji a las 4 para decirle donde estaba la casa de Tenten.

Después de 2 minutos el agua estaba caliente y decidió meterse, el agua golpeaba su cuerpo empapado de sudor y fue poco a poco sacándose todo el sudor.

Después de la ducha se puso una camisa naranja de manga corta y unos pantalones de color azul oscuro largos, fue a preparar el ramen y tuvo que volver a esperar los eternos 3 minutos, se había preparado 10 tazones de ramen.

Se hicieron las 3 de la tarde y decidió echar una mini siesta mientras esperaba a que Chouji apareciera, se dirigió a su cuarto y se tiro a la cama.

Una hora mas tarde Chouji tocaba la puerta de la casa de Naruto, este al oír los golpes se levanto y fue a abrir, se saludaron y salieron dirección a casa de Tenten.

Después de saltar por los tejados y dirigirse casi a la otra punta, más o menos 20 minutos, llegaron a una casa de un piso que tenia un jardín frontal con varias plantas y un césped bien cuidado.

En ese momento aparece Tenten por la calle.

- Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto Tenten.

- Hola. Yo le enseñaba a Naruto donde estaba tu casa ya que él no lo sabía. – Dijo Chouji.

- Hola Tenten. Pues eso, como no sabia donde vivías pues Chouji se ofreció a enseñármelo. – Dijo Naruto.

- Ah… Bueno me voy que tengo que organizar la fiesta. – Dijo Tenten.

- Yo también me tengo que ir, tengo entrenamiento. – Dijo Chouji y se fue.

- ¿Tenten?

- ¿Si Naruto?

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- ¿Con la fiesta?

- Si, bueno ya que es para mí y aparte no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

- Oh gracias, si me vendría bien una mano.

Y con eso ambos entraron a la casa.

Era grande, con 3 dormitorios, el salón tenía una alfombra marrón, tenía un sofá con muchos bordados, un televisor grande.

La cocina y el baño estaban bien equipados, los dormitorios tenían una cama cada uno, pero una era de matrimonio, en una habían algunas ropas tiradas y cajones abiertos, en otra armas por todas partes y en la ultima parecía que no se utilizaba.

- ¡WOW!, que casa mas grande. – Exclamo Naruto.

- Jeje, gracias.

- ¿Bien por donde empezamos? – Pregunto Naruto.

- Bueno, seria conveniente mover los muebles y poner el equipo de música de mi cuarto donde esta el televisor.

- Bien lo haremos en un momento. ¡Kage Bushin No Jutsu! – Grito Naruto y 5 copias de Naruto aparecieron al lado.

- Ya saben que tienen que hacer, así que moverse.

Las cinco copias se pusieron a hacer lo que les mandaron, movieron el sofá y los sillones, las mesas y las sillas. Cambiaron el equipo de música por el televisor.

Mientras Tenten y el Naruto original discutían de cómo debían dejar las cosas, donde irían las bebidas y las comidas, que música poner.

- Naruto…

- ¿Si? Dime.

- ¿Tocaras algo en la fiesta? – Pregunto Tenten.

- Pues no lo tenía pensado… pero me lo pensare. – Respondió Naruto con un toque pensativo.

- Anda por favor, di que tocaras algo, por favor. – Pedía Tenten a Naruto.

- Bueno esta bien, tocare algo, lo prometo. – Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias. – Dijo feliz Tenten.

- Ya esta todo. – Dijo una copia de Naruto.

- OH, muchas gracias y ahora adiós. – E hizo desaparecer todas las copias.

Tenten mira el reloj.

- Son las 5,30PM, aun falta tiempo para sacar la comida y las bebidas.

- Si, bueno yo me voy que quiero dormir un rato antes de la fiesta.

- Ok, gracias por todo Naruto. –

- De nada Tenten, ya nos vemos mas tarde. Adiós. – Y con eso el rubio se alejo y se dirigió a su casa para dormir.

Tenten como todavía quedaban algunas horas para la fiesta también decidió irse a dormir.

Se habían echo las 8:30PM y Tenten ya tenia todo preparado, tenia un vestido de una pieza rosa que llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenia un escote no muy pronunciado.

Poco a poco la gente iba llegando, los primeros fueron Shikamaru y Chouji, luego Lee y Neji, después llegaron Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino e Ino, luego vinieron Anko, Kurenai, Asuma e Iruka.

La mayoría de los chicos llevaban un smoking negro o blanco.

Naruto llego 10 minutos después con Temari, Gaara y Kankuro y llevaba un smoking negro, después de media hora llego Kakashi con su típico traje ninja.

Y así empezó la fiesta.


	5. La Fiesta

**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, espero que les guste este capitulo, también puede que ponga Lemon, pero eso depende de si ustedes quieren, con 3 votos a favor lo pondré.**

**Capitulo 5: La Fiesta.**

Chouji fue directamente donde estaba la comida, Shikamaru lo siguió solo para beber algo y hablar con él. Temari vio a Shikamaru y fue hasta donde estaba él para hablar.

Hinata se fue a una zona un poco apartada al igual que Shino y Kiba solo fue para estar con Hinata. Ino estaba con Sakura y Tenten hablando de "cosas de mujeres" mientras miraba de reojo a Neji. Neji fue a por algo para tomar y fue a donde estaba Gaara y Kankuro que estaban en otro rincón sin hablar. Lee fue a hablar con su sensei Naruto fue a saludar a Kakashi e Iruka.

- Hola Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei. – Saludo el rubio cuando se les acerco.

- Hola Naruto, me alegra mucho que hallas vuelto, seguro que ahora eres mucho más fuerte. – Dijo Iruka mientras estrechaba la mano con Naruto.

- Jeje, si, ¿Y ustedes que tal? – Dijo mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

- Hola Naruto, pues bueno nada especial, todo sigue casi igual. – Dijo el shinobi copia mientras tenia la cara metida en su libro naranja.

- Y en un momento como este no dejas ese maldito libro. – Dijo molesto Naruto.

- ¿AH? Dijiste algo Naruto? – Pregunto sacando la nariz del libro.

- Pervertido. – Murmuro.

En ese momento se acercaron Asuma, Kurenai, Gai y Anko.

- Es bueno verte otra vez Naruto. – Dijeron Asuma y Kurenai pero no al mismo tiempo.

- Naruto-kun, veo que la primavera de la juventud ha hecho de ti todo un hombre. – Dijo Gai.

- Espero tener otro encuentro contigo como en el segundo examen. – Dijo Anko mientras se relamía el labio inferior.

- También me alegro de verles a todos. – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. – Ella sigue dando miedo incluso más. – Pensó Naruto sobre Anko.

- ¡Escuchar todos! – Grito Iruka. Todos los presentes le miraron. – Propongo un brindis por la vuelta de Naruto.

- ¡Kenpai! (1) – Gritaron todos, unos mas fuertes y otros mas suaves.

Después volvieron cada uno a hablar con su amigo o grupito que estuviera cerca.

Pasados 15 minutos, Tenten aviso.

- Ahora comienza la sesión de baile.

- ¿Baile? – Preguntaron todos los chicos.

- Si, baile, vamos. – Grito la kunoichi.

- Solo es bailar, tampoco se van a casar con ellas. – Embromo Kurenai.

Lee pidió a Sakura para bailar y esta acepto pero solo un baile le dijo. Ino pidió a Neji para bailar, Kiba a Hinata, que por vergüenza no quería, le costo un poco pero al final consiguió que saliera a bailar. Temari pidió a Shikamaru para que bailara con ella, después de decir que molesto varias veces tiro de él a la improvisada pista de baile. Naruto por no quedarse sin bailar pidió a Tenten que acepto también por no quedarse sin bailar. Anko saco a bailar a rastras a Kakashi obligándole a guardar su libro favorito y Kurenai pidió a Asuma para bailar que termino aceptando. La primera canción era Carlito "Carlito (Who's That Boy)"

Una vez terminado el baile, en el que nadie por suerte se cayó o se golpeo con otra pareja, algunas hicieron un cambio.

Naruto pidió a Sakura por bailar, que al igual que Lee solo acepto un baile. Gaara que por una vez en la vida se quiso comportar como ser humano, vio a Hinata y le pregunto si quería bailar, después de una pequeña pelea con Kiba, Hinata para que no pasara nada mas acepto bailar con el, solo Shino y Kankuro vieron la mini-pelea que hubo. Ino y Neji siguieron juntos al igual que Shikamaru y Temari. Kurenai obligo a Asuma a seguir bailando mientras que Kakashi consiguió convencer a Anko que bailara con Iruka. La siguiente canción fue Tashannie - Caution (Don't Bother me). Esta era un poco más lenta que la anterior, pero aun así seguía siendo movida.

Una vez que finalizo la canción, se podía ver como los chicos estaban algo cansados, ellos no bailaban mal, pero las chicas arrasaban. Temari e Ino conseguían que Neji y Shikamaru se pusieran rojos durante casi toda la canción.

- Ahora que me acuerdo, Naruto, me prometiste que ibas a cantar. – Dijo Tenten mientras se acercaba al rubio.

- Jeje, pues es verdad. – Dijo sonriendo mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

- Bien, ahora canta. – ordeno la kunoichi.

- Si, si, ya voy. – Dijo el rubio. – O mejor. ¡Kage Bushin No Jutsu! – Dijo y salio una copia. – Tú canta. – Le dijo a la copia.

La copia saco la guitarra del pergamino y se puso donde esta el mini cadena.

- Bien poneros en parejas y cuando estén empiezo. – Dijo la copia.

Sakura pidió a Kakashi para bailar y este acepto. Tanto Ino como Temari, siguieron con sus parejas, a Neji simplemente porque quería y Shikamaru porque fue obligado. Kiba consiguió que Hinata bailara con el, después de decirle que intentara pedirle a Naruto pero ella se negaba de la vergüenza que le daba y Tenten que tenia ganas de bailar volvió a sacar a Naruto ya que este por lo visto también tenia ganas. Anko siguió con Iruka y Kurenai con Asuma.

Cuando vio que todos ya estaban listos, la copia de Naruto se puso a tocar y a cantar. Glory of Love

En esta canción las cinco chicas consiguieron hacer sonrojar a sus parejas con los movimientos de caderas que hacían.

Una vez terminada la canción Kakashi hablo.

- Bueno nosotros nos retiramos. – Dijo el shinobi copia refiriéndose al resto de Sensei.

- Es verdad, mañana tenemos misión. – Dijo Asuma.

- Y yo que dar clases. – Dijo con la cabeza agachada Iruka.

- Oh, bueno, gracias a todos por venir. – Dijo Naruto.

Y así se despidieron y los sensei se habían ido dejando solo a los jóvenes, pero algunos mas también se iban.

- Yo también me voy, tengo cosas que hacer mañana. – Dijo Gaara.

- Si yo también. – Dijo Kankuro.

- Pues yo me quedare un rato más si no les importa. – Dijo Temari a sus hermanos.

- Puedes quedarte. – Dijo simplemente Gaara.

- Yo también me voy. – Dijo Shino.

- Si yo también, tengo misión con el clan mañana. – Dijo Chouji.

- Ok, gracias por venir todos. – Se despidió Naruto.

Y así solo quedaron Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Lee y Shikamaru.

- ¿Por qué no jugamos a verdad o atrevimiento? – Propuso Naruto.

- ¡Si! – Gritaron todos, excepto Hinata por timidez y Neji porque no suele gritar.

- Bueno solo unas cosas que aclarar. – Dijo el rubio.

- ¿Hmm, cuales? – Pregunto Sakura.

- Unas pequeñas reglas. En los atrevimientos, no vale nada que pueda poner en peligro la integridad física, tampoco nada de desnudez. – Y en esto ultimo tiro una mirada a Kiba.

- Oye, ¿Por qué me miras así?, ¿Pensas que haría algo así yo? – Pregunto Kiba.

- ¿Hace falta contestar? – Respondió el rubio con otra pregunta.

- Bueno dejarlo, me parece bien y ahora empezamos. – Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Pero con botella o sin botella? – Pregunto Temari.

- ¿Botella? – Pregunto Tenten.

- Si bueno, yo jugaba haciendo girar una botella y a quien le tocara, el ultimo le hacia cual de las opciones elegía.

- Pues yo jugaba con preguntar a quien tú quisieras. – Dijo Tenten.

- lo hacemos como dice Tenten y listo. – Dijo Ino y el resto cabeceo.

- Pues empiezo yo…hmm…Sakura. – Dijo Ino. – ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

- Atrevimiento. – Contesto la peli rosa.

- Tienes que atreverte a decirnos quien es la persona que te gusta y no vale mentir. – Dijo esta con una sonrisa picara.

- Eso no vale. – Protesto Sakura.

- Es totalmente valido Sakura, responde. – Dijo Shikamaru.

- Bueno es…Kakashi-sensei. – Dijo sonrojada.

Un licencio se hizo en la sala, todos miraban a Sakura entre sorprendidos y decepcionados.

- Ka…ka...shi…-sensei – Tartamudeo Naruto, Sakura simplemente cabeceo aun sonrojada.

- ¿Cómo te has podido fijarte en tu sensei? – Pregunto incrédula Ino.

- Es que tu no le has visto sin la mascara. – Dijo mientras se lo imaginaba y se ponía mas colorada. – Y bueno vamos a seguir. Hmm… Naruto, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

- Atrevimiento. – Contesto el rubio.

- Pues tienes que quedarte al final de la fiesta para ayudar a Tenten por mi. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Grito el rubio.

- Lo que escuchaste, ahora te toca. – Dijo la kunoichi de pelo rosa.

- Grrr… - Gruño el rubio. – Bueno…haber, Kiba, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

- Verdad. – Respondió el chico-perro.

- ¿Cuántas veces te duchas? Es una pregunta que siempre quise hacer. – Dijo el rubio.

- 1 vez a la semana. – Respondió.

Todo el salón rompió a carcajadas, solo Hinata que reía un poco y Neji que solo sonreía.

- Oye, Kiba, esta bien que vivas con los perros, pero no que huelas como ellos. – Dijo Tenten mientras se reía.

Este comentario hizo que se rieran aun más fuerte, incluso Hinata y Neji.

- Malditos los dos, me las pagaran. – Pensó Kiba. – Bueno sigamos, Tenten, ¿Verdad o Atrevimiento?

- Hmm….Atrevimiento. – Respondió Tenten.

- Bueno pues… ya lo tengo. – Dijo con una sonrisa malvada. – Tienes que besarte con Naruto durante 30 segundos y con lengua. – Dijo este.

- ¡¿NANI?! – Gritaron Tenten y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

- Eso no vale. – Dijo Tenten.

- Las reglas decían que nada que pusiera en peligro la integridad física, y eso no lo pone. – Contesto feliz el chico-perro.

- Esta nos la pagas. – Dijeron Naruto y Tenten.

Todos estaban esperando haber si de verdad se darían el beso. Hinata por unos segundos pensaba en matar a Kiba por obligar a Naruto a besarse con Tenten.

- Grr… esta bien. – Dijo Tenten mientras se acercaba a Naruto.

Tenten se acerco a Naruto y lo agarro de las mejillas, este estaba súper colorado al igual que Tenten. Lo impulso para que fuera hasta donde estuviera ella y unieron sus labios en un beso.

- Con lengua. – Dijo Kiba.

Ambos abrieron la boca para que el beso fuera con lengua tal y como dijo Kiba, después de 28 segundos se separo Tenten.

- Listo. – Dijo Naruto sonrojado.

- Nada de eso. – Dijo Kiba.

- ¿Qué? Pero si fue 30 segundos y además con lengua. – Protesto Naruto.

- Si fue con lengua, pero duro 28 segundos, y dije 30 segundos. –

- Por 2 segundos…

- Da igual, dije 30 segundos y no cumplieron. Así que repetirlo.

- Esta bien. – Dijo rendido Naruto. – Pero ¿Por qué protesto, si me gusto? – Pensó el rubio.

Tenten no había dicho nada. Entonces Naruto agarro su barbilla y la beso. El abrió su boca y movió su lengua a los labios de Tenten pidiendo entrada, ella acepto al momento y ambas lenguas volvieron a rozarse en la boca de Tenten. Ambos se sentían muy bien, un calor recorría sus cuerpos, las mejillas se les volvía aun mas coloradas.

Cuando se separaron un pequeño hilo de saliva unían ambas bocas y Naruto se apresuro a limpiarlo.

- Esta vez si fueron más de 30 segundos. – Dijo Kiba.

- Entonces me toca. – Dijo Tenten mientras volvía a su lugar aun colorada.

- ¿Qué tal el beso? – Pregunto Temari que estaba a su lado. – ¿Te gusto?

- Si y mucho. – Respondió ella en un susurro. – Bueno haber…Shikamaru, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

- Que molesto…verdad.

- ¿Te gusta alguna chica?

- Si – Dijo simplemente.

- ¿Quién es? –

- Lo siento pero la pregunta solo era si me gustaba alguna, no quien. – Dijo el perezoso.

- Shikamaru tiene razón. – Dijo Hinata.

- Bueno…haber… Tu Neji., ¿verdad o atrevimiento? – Dijo Shikamaru.

- Verdad – Respondió.

- ¿Di nos, por que estuviste bailando con Ino siempre y no con otra chica? – Pregunto Shikamaru.

Ante la pregunta Ino y Neji se sonrojaron un poco.

- Recuerda que tienes que decir la verdad. – Le recordó Shikamaru.

- Esta bien… es porque…me…gusta. – Dijo mientras se sonrojaba con cada palabra más.

Ino se sonrojo ante la confesión de Neji hacia ella, ella sabia que le gustaba, se notaba porque intentaba estar mucho tiempo con ella, aparte a ella le gusta él.

- Yo…yo – Tartamudeo Ino.

- Mira si Ino-cerda tiene novio y no me dijo nada. – Dijo Sakura.

- Tú no te metas frentona.

- Oblígame cerda.

- ¡Callaros las dos! – Grito Neji. – Ino, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – Pregunto Neji mientras se acercaba.

- Me encantaría ser tu novia. – Dijo Ino mientras que se acerco a Neji y le beso.

Todos felicitaron a la nueva pareja y siguieron con el juego.

- Bien veamos, Lee. – Dijo Neji. - ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

- Atrevimiento. – Contesto este.

- Durante 1 semana, dejaras de usar ese maldito conjunto verde. –

- Esta bien y si no lo consigo daré 500 vueltas alrededor de Konoha y si no…

- Si no lo haces te pagare la paliza de tu vida. – Amenazo Neji.

- Entendido. – Dijo asustado Lee. – Bueno haber… Hinata ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

- Verdad. – Murmuro ella.

- ¿Es verdad que te gusta Kiba? – Pregunto este.

- Kiba-kun…me gusta como amigo. – Respondió ella.

- Veo… bueno pues te toca. – Dijo Lee.

Y así siguieron por algún tiempo, luego llego la hora de la que todos se iban, salieron a fuera y se despidieron.

- Naruto, recuerda que te tienes que quedar a ayudar a Tenten. – Dijo Sakura.

- Es verdad. Bueno nos vemos otro día chicos. – Se despidió el rubio mientras volvió a la casa.

- Bueno, veo que toca ordenar todo esto, ¡Kage Bushin No Jutsu! – Dijo y varias copias salieron y empezaron a ordenar todo.

- Muchas gracias por quedarte Naruto-kun. – Dijo Tenten sin darse cuenta del Kun.

- No hay de que Tenten. – ¿Y ella desde cuando me llama Naruto-kun? – Se pregunto así mismo Naruto.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – pidió la kunoichi.

- Claro, pero ven, vamos a sentarnos. – Y ambos fueron al sofá a sentarse.

- ¿quería preguntarte, si te gusto el beso? – Pregunto Tenten sonrojándose.

- Esto…pues, si…disfrute mucho de el. – Respondió el rubio sonrojado también mientras miraba para otro lado.

- ¿Naruto? – Dijo la kunoichi.

- ¿Dime? – Se giro y…


	6. Una noche de Amor

**Me alegro a todo el mundo que le halla gustado, y espero que tambien les guste este capitulo. Dejen Review para decir cualquier cosa, si les gusto, si no les gusto, si cambiarian algo, alguna opinión, lo que sea.**

**Muchas Gracias a todos.**

**Capitulo 6: Una noche de Amor.**

Al girarse los labios suyos conectaron con los de Tenten. Ella se había impulsado para delante para capturar sus labios con los suyos propios. Tenten se movió cada mas cerca de él y paso sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza acariciando el pelo rubio. Naruto se sentía impactado por la acción de Tenten pero no le incomodo, si no que le gustaba.

El coloco sus brazos lentamente por la cintura de ella y la atrajo mas hacia el.

Naruto animando el beso con la lengua pidió entrada en la boca de la kunoichi que acepto y ambas lenguas luchaban en una pelea por la dominación del terreno.

Ambos estaban muy cercas, estaban muy bien juntos, podían sentir el corazón latir de la otra persona, el calor recorriendo sus cuerpos.

Por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar, solo unos centímetros para poder ver la cara del otro, ambos estaban jadeando por la falta de oxigeno y tenían las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Naruto una vez recuperado casi por completo la respiración beso a Tenten en un beso mas feroz, mas salvaje, pero cargado de amor. Tenten acepto encantada el beso y esta vez fue ella quien pidió paso a su lengua en la boca del rubio.

Tenten se levanto e hizo señas para que Naruto la siguiera, el fue sin preguntar y en ese momento estornudaron, pero no le dieron importancia y llegaron a la habitación de ella.

Lo abrazo por el cuello y lo movió hacia la cama, donde le beso, cuando Naruto rompió el beso pregunto.

- ¿Vamos a hacer lo que pienso? –

- No, es solo para que te quedes a dormir aquí conmigo. – Le susurro al oído.

- Sabes, no suena mal. – Dijo juguetonamente y la abrazo mientras le daba besos por el cuello. Ella empezaba a gemir por la sensación, luego paso por su mejilla, por la nariz y otra vez por la boca donde solo se detuvo un breve tiempo, después fue hacia su oído y empezó a morder levemente el óvulo haciendo que Tenten se riera y gimiera.

Después de algunas caricias leves ambos cayeron dormidos, Naruto estaba boca arriba con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tenten, mientras que ella estaba al lado con su cabeza en el pecho, una mano a su lado y la otra en el pecho del rubio.

**Volvamos cuando los chicos dejaron la casa de Tenten:**

**Con Neji e Ino.**

- Ino, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? – Pregunto Neji.

- Si, muchas gracias. – Dijo algo sonrojada Ino.

Neji se acerco aun mas a donde ella estaba y paso su brazo por la nuca de ella. Ino lentamente paso su mano por la espalda de Neji.

Caminaron asi hasta la casa de Ino, donde cuando alcanzo la puerta Neji le dio un beso en la boca que duro quince segundos y se despidió, a Ino parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón de la alegría, entro a su casa bailando y cantando una canción, sus padres simplemente la miraron y prefirieron no hacer preguntar.

Neji se dirigió a hacia el complejo Hyuuga también feliz por tener de novia a la primera chica que el amo, aunque no lo demostrara estaba feliz.

**Con Shikamaru, Chouji y Temari.**

Shikamaru y Chouji fueron a acompañar a Temari al hotel donde se hospeda con sus hermanos, pero primero pasaron por el complejo Akimichi donde Chouji se despidió de Shikamaru y Temari. Estos dos siguieron su camino, Shikamaru algo molesto por ser de noche y no poder ver sus preciadas nubes y Temari algo nerviosa al estar a solas con Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué tal lo pasastes en la fiesta Shikamaru? – Pregunto la rubia por romper el hielo.

- Estuvo bien, no eran tan molestas como otras. –

- ¿Tuviste gusto de bailar conmigo? – Pidió sonrojada Temari, aprovechando que era de noche y el no podía darse cuenta.

- Nunca había bailado con una chica antes, es molesto de decir, pero me gusto. – Dijo el perezoso.

Caminaron un rato más y llegaron a las puertas del hotel.

- Yo también me lo pase bien, gracias por bailar conmigo. Nos vemos mañana. – Dijo la kunoichi de Suna y le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo adentro del Hotel.

- Las mujeres son molestas. – Murmuro Shikamaru pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña ruborizacion apareciera en su cara.

**Con Kiba e Hinata.**

Kiba se había ofrecido a acompañar a Hinata a su casa, ella acepto.

Mientras caminaban Kiba intento sacar algo de conversación.

- ¿Hinata que te pareció la fiesta? – Pregunto el muchacho-perro.

- Estuvo muy entretenida. – Dijo en susurro y tartamudeando.

- Yo me lo pase muy bien, más cuando Tenten y Naruto se besaron y encima tuvieron que repetirlo. – Ahí Kiba se puso a reír pero Hinata solo bajo la cabeza, Kiba se dio cuenta y callo en la cuenta de lo que pasaba. – Oh mierda… es verdad que a ti te gusta Naruto, lo siento, se me había pasado. – Intento disculparse Kiba.

- No importa Kiba-kun. – Hinata seguía con la cabeza agachada.

- No te preocupes fue un beso de nada, ni que ahora vallan a ser novios. – Dijo el chico-perro intentando animar a su compañera de equipo.

En ese momento Naruto y Tenten estornudaron.

- Puede que tengas razón. – Intento creerse que podía ser posible, pero ella era muy pesimista.

Después de eso no hablaron mas hasta alcanzar el complejo Hyuuga, ahí se despidieron pero Kiba dijo una última cosa.

- No te preocupes Hinata, eres una chica muy bonita, seguro que si no es Naruto será alguna otra persona que sabrá amarte. – Dijo después le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue sin dejar a Hinata que dijera nada.

Ella se sonrojo mucho y se toco la mejilla y susurro.

- Puede que tengas razón Kiba-kun. – Y entro a su casa.

Shino, Lee y Sakura habían ido cada uno a su casa solos, Shino no quería compañía, Lee quería llegar a su casa en un tiempo record o si no correría por Konoha durante 5 horas sin parar y Sakura porque deseaba caminar sola para pensar en como intentar conquistar cierto Jounin pervertido.

Asi cada uno estaba en su casa, a excepción de Naruto. Naruto soñaba con Tenten y viceversa, Neji con Ino y viceversa, Shikamaru con sus nubes, Temari con Shikamaru, Kiba con Hinata y ella solo pensaba en lo que le había dicho Kiba y el beso que le dio.

Chouji con comida, Lee con entrenar al lado de Gai-sensei y Sakura que estaba ahí para verle.

Sakura soñaba con posibles formas de seducir a su profesor.


	7. La Charla de las Chicas

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo otro capitulo del fic "Sing Star" espero que les guste y dejen comentario.**

**Adios.**

**Capitulo 7: La charla de las chicas.**

**Casa de Tenten.**

A la mañana siguiente Tenten despertó, pero se dio cuenta de que Naruto no estaba, por un segundo el pensamiento de que todo fue un sueño paso por su mente cuando escucho un ruido que provenía de fuera de su cocina, era un quejido.

Tenten se sentó en su cama y se froto los ojos mientras veía entrar a Naruto con una bandeja en las manos con el desayuno.

Ella lo miro tiernamente y sonrió y Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Es para los dos? – Pregunto Tenten al ver que habían dos tazas y buena cantidad de tostadas.

- Si, quería traerte el desayuno a la cama. – Dijo el rubio mientras puso la bandeja en la cama.

Tenten se acerco hasta el rubio y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, el beso fue corto. Naruto no se conformo con eso y la beso a ella pero por más tiempo.

Cuando se separaron ella estaba un poco sonrojada.

- Déjalo ya Naruto-kun, vamos a comer mejor. – Dijo la kunoichi.

- Tú eres mi alimento Tenten-chan. – Dijo el rubio sonriendo provocando una ruborizacion mas profunda en Tenten.

- ¿Eres muy tierno lo sabias? – Dijo suavemente.

- Si, y mucho mas con la persona que mas quiero. – Y le dio un beso ligero en la mejilla. – Y como dijiste será mejor comer que tengo hambre.

Y ambos se pusieron a disfrutar del desayuno, que consistía en una taza de te verde con tostadas y mermelada.

Una vez acabaron fueron a la sala de estar y allí hablaron un rato, sobre algunos gustos, las misiones, la dura vida de un shinobi y una kunoichi.

**En casa de los Hyuuga:**

Hinata acababa de levantarse, lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse e ir a desayunar donde ya estaban Hanabi y Neji.

- Hola Hinata-sama. – Saludo Neji.

- Hola Hinata-nechan. – Saludo Hanabi.

- Hola Neji-nisan, Hanabi-nechan. – Saludo Hinata a su primo y hermana.

- ¿Deseas desayunar? – Pregunto su hermana.

- Me encantaría ¿Qué hay? – Pidió ella.

- Tortitas con té verde. – Dijo Neji.

Y así los tres Hyuuga disfrutaron de esas tortitas y té verde. Una vez que terminaron los tres de desayunar apareció uno de los sirvientes.

- Hinata-sama, hay alguien en la puerta que pregunta por usted.

- ¿Quién podrá ser? – Se pregunto a si misma Hinata.

Hinata se dirigió a la entrada para ver que la persona era Ino.

- Hola Hinata. – Saludo Ino.

- Hola Ino-chan, ¿Qué te trae aquí? – Pregunto la Hyuuga.

- Pues había decidido ir a reunir a las chicas para ir a tomar algo. ¿Vienes? –

- Me encantaría, déjame que valla a por algo de dinero y voy.

Hinata volvió a su casa para recoger la cartera y se fueron al hotel donde estaba alojada Temari.

Cuando llegaron preguntaron por la habitación de los Sabaku en recepción, una vez sabido el número subieron y tocaron la puerta, atendió Kankuro.

- Hola chicas, supongo que están aquí por Temari. -

- Hola Kankuro, si, ¿Se encuentra Temari? -

- Si ahora la llamo. – Dijo y pego un grito que decía ¡Temari, puerta! En unos segundos apareció Temari con sus ropas de dormir, que eran un vestido de una pieza rosa pálido que dejaba ver bien su cuerpo.

- Hola Temari. –

- Hola chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto Temari.

- Pues veníamos a ver si te venias con nosotras a tomar algo, también llamaremos a Sakura y Tenten. – Dijo la rubia.

- Me parece buena idea, esperen que me cambie y agarre algo de dinero. –

Y así Temari entro a la habitación y a los tres minutos salio con una camisa blanca con un pequeño escote y que dejaba a la vista el ombligo y una minifalda blanca.

- Ya estoy vamos. – Y así las tres kunoichis se fueron a buscar a Sakura.

Una vez llegaron a la puerta de la casa tocaron y les abrió la madre que llamo a Sakura y en unos segundos estaba fuera.

- Ino, Hinata, Temari ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto Sakura confusa.

- Vamos a ir a tomar algo, ¿Te vienes? – Pregunto Ino.

- Bueno, ahora salgo. – Dijo y volvió a su casa, a los segundos salio con su típico traje rosa y un bolso.

- Vamos al café de la esquina, mientras yo voy a llamar a Tenten.

Todas las chicas cabecearon y se fueron al café mientras Sakura fue a casa de Tenten.

**En casa de Tenten:**

Después de una hora de charla, risas, abrazos y besos, tocan a la puerta, Tenten se acerca y abre mientras que Naruto sigue en el sofá.

- Hola Tenten, las chicas vamos a ir a tomar un café ¿Vienes? – Pregunto Sakura.

- Pues no lo se, es que estoy con alguien, - Dijo un poco sonrojada.

- ¿A si quien es? – Pregunto picadamente la kunoichi de pelo rosado.

- Soy yo. – Dijo Naruto haciendo su entrada al lado de Tenten.

- Ah, hola Naruto. – Saludo la pelirrosa. – Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Paso la noche aquí conmigo. – Respondió Tenten.

Sakura estaba en sorpresa. – Entonces…¿Hay algo entre ustedes? – Dijo señalando a los dos.

- Si, somos novios. – Dijo el rubio mientras paso su brazo por la cintura de Tenten que hizo que ella se ruborizara.

- Me alegro muchos por ustedes dos, ya sabia yo que al final encontrarías a alguien Naruto. – Dijo con una sonrisa la pelirrosa. – Aunque Tenten, tengo un poco de pena por ti.

- ¿Por? – Pregunto confusa Tenten.

- Tener que aguantar al pesado este… es un gran trabajo. – Dijo con una risa floja.

Tenten también se rió un poco y Naruto solo gruño molesto.

- ¿Al final vienes? – Pregunto Sakura. Tenten miro a Naruto y el con una sonrisa contesto.

- No te preocupes, aparte yo también me tengo que ir, quede con enseñarle algo a Konohamaru. –

- Esta bien, voy. Luego nos vemos Naru-kun. – Dijo Tenten mientras le daba un beso.

- Hoy a las 6 paso a por ti. –

- ¿Para?

- Dar un paseo y luego una cena.

- Esta bien. – La kunoichi se ruborizo y se alejo con Sakura.

- ¿Eso a sido tierno no Tenten? – Pregunto picadamente Sakura.

- He… - Dijo sorprendida y se sonrojo.

Ambas chicas fueron al café donde habían quedado.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron que ya estaban Hinata, Ino y Temari.

- Hola chicas. – Saludaron Tenten y Sakura.

- Hola. – Saludaron las tres.

- ¿De que hablaban? – Pidió Sakura.

- Pues intentamos que Ino nos cuente como se enamoro de Neji. – Dijo Temari.

- Ah… eso Ino-cerdo, ¿Por qué no lo dices? – dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo frentona? – Pregunto furiosa Ino.

- Anda no seas así Ino, cuéntanos. – Dijo Tenten.

- Esta bien esta bien… se los contare. – Dijo Ino derrotada ya que antes Hinata y Temari también la estaban presionando.


	8. Flash Back No Jutsu parte 1

**Aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste y dejen Review**

**A todos que dejaron comentarios me alegro que les guste y espero que sigan el fic.**

**Un saludo.**

**Capitulo 8: Flash Back No Jutsu.**

Ino y Neji se encontraban en la oficina de Tsunade esperando que esta les diera la misión por la cual habían sido llamados.

- Gracias por venir, lo primero. Su misión es llegar un cargamento de armas a la aldea del Pan. – Dijo Tsunade.

- Bien Tsunade-sama. ¿Y donde se encuentra el cargamento? – Pidió Neji.

- Esta en la puerta Norte, la esta guardando un ANBU, tienen que darle esto para que sepan que son ustedes. – Dijo dándoles un papel.

- ¿Vamos nosotros solos Tsunade-sama? – Pregunto Ino.

- Si Ino, el camino no es muy complicado, pero una cosa si debo advertirles. – Dijo Tsunade poniéndose seria.

- ¿Qué es? – Volvió a preguntar Ino.

- La aldea del Pan no tiene aldea ninja, para protegerse tienen guardias normales, pero unos bandidos, que son ninjas abandonados de otras aldeas, andan robando las armas de sus reservas. – Hizo una pausa y siguió. – Ellos pretenden revenderles sus propias armas a un precio algo más caro de lo normal, con lo que no quieren esto. Y por esto quieren que le enviemos armas. – Hizo otra pausa. – Pero creo que hay algo mas, los bandidos intentaran robaros y eso significara que ustedes tendrán que matarlos para poder continuar, eso significaría una mejora para ellos. –

- Eso significa, que si llevamos las armas personalmente, pueden que nos ataquen, si nos atacan nosotros nos defenderemos y los mataremos y ellos consiguen las armas y librarse de ellos haciendo creer que la misión no es tan peligrosa como podría ser. – Dijo Neji.

- Exacto Neji, no quieren gastar mas dinero por eso no piden que matemos a esos ninjas, pero es casi seguro que para defender la mercancía hará falta matarlos. – Repitió Tsunade. – Así que tener cuidado, Neji tu serás el líder.

- Hai Tsunade-sama. – Dijeron ambos shinobis y salieron de la oficina.

- Bueno, será mejor recorrer lo más importante, nos vemos en una hora en la puerta Norte. – Le dijo Neji a Ino.

- Esta bien, nos vemos en una hora. – Se despidió Ino y se fue a su casa a guardar las cosas que necesitaba para la misión. – Ahora que lo pienso, el es lindo. – Pensó Ino y se ruborizo en su pensamiento.

Después de una hora ambos estaban en la puerta norte y allí estaba el ANBU y una carretilla que era tirado por una mula.

- Somos los chinin que tomaremos la misión del cargamento a la aldea del Pan, aquí esta la comprobación. – Le dijo Neji al ANBU.

El ANBU miro el papel y dijo.

- Bien, suerte con la misión. – Y se fue en un soplo de humo

- Será mejor que empecemos a irnos. – Informo Neji a su compañera rubia.

Y así ambos se fueron, Neji guiaba la mula mientras que Ino caminaba al lado.

El camino seria largo y aburrido, no podían apresurar ya que la mula no era especialmente rápida, si no, que iba a una velocidad de 6km/h.

- Bien avanzaremos durante doce horas, haremos descanso de diez minutos cada tres horas, para beber y para que también beba algo la mula. – Hizo una pausa y continúo. – Pasadas las seis primeras horas de viaje, descansaremos para comer algo. Una vez pasadas las doce horas, comeremos algo ligero y descansaremos, dormiremos ocho horas y luego seguiremos. – Termino de decir Neji.

- Me parece bien. – Dijo simplemente Ino.

Después de las tres primeras horas de camino, en las que apenas intercambiaron diálogos, se pararon para el descanso de diez minutos. Ino le dio un poco de beber a la mula.

- Ahora que lo pienso, ella es linda. – Pensó Neji. – Pero que dices Neji… no pienses esas cosas en una misión, baka. – Siguió pensando.

- ¿Neji ocurre algo? – Pregunto Ino.

- No, nada…solo pensaba en una tontería… - Dijo sin mirarla.

- Ah bueno. – Dijo simplemente Ino. - ¿Continuamos? – Pregunto a su compañero.

- Si será lo mejor. – Dijo Neji y se dispusieron a seguir con su caminata.

Después de otras tres horas de camino, pararon para comer algo.

Hicieron una hoguera y se prepararon algo que habían traído **(N/A: Cualquier cosa para esto no tengo imaginación xD)**

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – Pregunto Ino a Neji.

- Calculo que serán unos dos días más de viaje. – Contesto este antes de darle un mordisco a su comida.

Después de la comida, volvieron a su rutina de caminar hasta la aldea del Pan.

Pasados ya otras seis horas, decidieron comer algo ligero y disponerse a dormir en la tienda de campaña que trajo Neji.

Cuando estaban a puntos de dormir, salieron dos personas, que por las pintas parecían ser ninjas, aunque no tenían ninguna venda que dijeran a que aldea pertenecían.

- Valla, valla que tenemos aquí, si son dos renacuajos con un cargamento de armas. – Dijo uno.

- ¿No saben que los niños no deben jugar con armas? si nos dan las armas sin armar escándalo les aseguraremos una muerte rápida e indolora. – Dijo el otro.

- Nunca se debe subestimar a tu enemigo. – Dijo Neji activando su Byakungan.


	9. Flash Back No Jutsu parte 2

**Tenten-haruno-chan: Habran celos pero por ahora no habia oportunidad, pero ya empezaran no te preocupes.**

**Aviso que a partir del capitulo 10, el fic toma un rumbo mas romantico, dramatico, donde Hinata intentara conquistar a Naruto…**

**Capitulo 9: Flash Back No Jutsu Parte 2.**

- Veo que quieren pelea…se los hemos advertido renacuajos. – Y el shinobi cargo contra Neji. Le mando un puñetazo directo a la cara que esquivo fácilmente, entonces Neji iba a golpearlo en el estomago con su Juyken pero este se doblo para atrás y lo esquivo.

- Veo que lo tuyo no es un taijutsu normal. – Dijo el shinobi enemigo.

Mientras Neji luchaba, el segundo shinobi fue a por Ino, el saco un kunai y cargo contra ella, ella también saco otro para defenderse, el choque del golpe de ambos hicieron retroceder a los dos y volvieron a cargar.

El shinobi arto de no avanzar saco varios kunais y los lanzo. Ino salto intentando esquivarlos pero no pudo conseguir esquivar todos y uno le dio en su pierna derecha.

El shinobi se acerco a ella, Ino aprovecho el acercamiento para usar su jutsu familiar y controlar la mente del rival. Ella controlando el cuerpo del shinobi se acerco a quien era su compañero y lo agarro por la espalda, le aviso a Neji que había usado su jutsu familiar y él empezó a golpear los puntos vitales, dejándolo inconsciente.

A Ino se le acababa el chakra y tuvo que soltar al shinobi enemigo. Neji, una vez liberado el jutsu de Ino, uso su técnica de los 64 sellos derribándolo y evitando que se volviera a levantar.

- ¿Ino estas bien? – Pregunto Neji.

- Si, ¿Y tu?

- También. – Mintió Neji, antes de que interviniera Ino se había lastimado el hombro e Ino se dio cuenta de esto.

Ino sin previo aviso, se acerco a su compañero y con un jutsu medico empezó a curar a su compañero.

Ella termino de gastar lo que le quedaba de chakra y callo agotada, pero no perdió la conciencia.

Neji la agarro sin decirle nada y la coloco en su espalda.

Ella se agarro fuertemente a su cuello, pero sin asfixiarlo. Su pecho estaba en contacto con su musculosa espalda, ella podía oler el dulce aroma de su pelo, ella quedo cautivada y se relajo enseguida, disfrutando de cada segundo de las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

Neji no se quedaba atrás, sentía el cuerpo de la rubia sobre el suyo y le empezaba a gustar. El perfume de flores silvestres que empezaba a entrar por su nariz y su olfato se activo inmediatamente, degustando el dulce aroma que recorría por su nariz y que como una droga, no quería dejar.

Neji empezó a correr para llegar lo antes posible, pero poco a poco iba descendiendo la velocidad para poder permanecer más tiempo con Ino.

**Flash Back No Jutsu. **

- Oh que bonito. – Interrumpió el relato de la rubia.

- Frentona siempre tienes que incordiar. – Dijo molesta Ino.

- ¿Bueno tampoco es para tanto y luego que paso? – Pregunto Sakura.

- Bueno, el resto ya no es importante, terminamos la misión y volvimos…y de vez en cuando hablamos. – Respondió la rubia.

- Nunca había conocido ese lado de Neji. – Dijo Tenten.

- ¿Y eso? – Pregunto Ino.

- Bueno…siempre era muy frió y muy poco social, nunca mostraba algún sentimiento, pero desde los exámenes chunin cambio, pero aun así seguía sin demostrar sentimientos, solo algunos y muy poco frecuente. – Explico Tenten. – Pero me alegro que estés con él. – Le felicito.

- Yo también Ino-chan. – Dijo suavemente Hinata.

- Felicidades Ino, el amor es lo mas bonito que ahí. – Dijo Temari, todas las demás la miraron en sorpresa y pregunto. - ¿Qué?

- Es que no es normal que tú digas esas cosas… - Dijo Sakura.

- A no ser que estés enamorada. – Dijo rápidamente Ino y empezó a reírse suavemente.

Temari se puso colorada y respondió.

- Pues si puede ser. -

Todas las chicas a excepción de Hinata, dejaron hacia fuera un pequeño chillido y preguntaron. ¿Quién es?, todas a la vez.

- Pues…es…Shikamaru. – Dijo nerviosamente.

- ¿Shikamaru?...bueno no esta mal, es una gran persona, pero muy perezoso y aburrido. – Dijo la compañera de equipo del nombrado.

- A mi me parece buena persona. – Dijo Tenten.

- Y a mí. – Dijeron a la vez Hinata y Sakura.

- Bueno chicas…yo me tengo que ir…adiós. – Las demás chicas le dijeron un adiós a Hinata y siguieron conversando.

- Ahora me acuerdo. ¿A que no saben con quien esta saliendo Tenten? – Dijo Sakura mirándola, cosa que repitieron Ino y Temari.

Tenten se ruborizo y luego ella fue quien lo dijo.

- Estoy saliendo con Naruto. – Dijo ella y tanto Temari como Ino se impresionaron.

- ¿Con Naruto? – Pregunto sorprendida Ino.

- Si ¿algún problema? – Pregunto Tenten un poco enfadada.

- Por mi ninguno, me alegro que Naruto halla conseguido una novia tan buena como tu. – Respondió Temari, ella respondió con un, Gracias.

- Yo tampoco, solo que no me lo esperaba… - Luego se quedo pensando y dijo. – Esto no le gustara a Hinata.

- ¿Y eso? – Pregunto Tenten.

- Ah si es verdad…es que a Hinata le gusta Naruto. – Dijo la kunoichi de pelo rosado.

- Ah…no lo sabía. – Dijo Tenten y luego pensó. - ¡Como se le ocurra tocar a mi Naruto-kun me las va a pagar! –

- Bueno yo también me tengo que ir…tengo que ir a entrenar. – Mintió la amante de las armas y se despidió de sus amigas, mientras ellas seguían hablando.

Naruto había vuelto ya a su casa cuando sonó la puerta, fue a abrir y se encontró con Hinata.

- Ah Hola Hinata, ¿Qué deseas? – Pregunto el rubio.

- Vamos Hinata tu puedes, decírselo, hemos esperado mucho para esto. – Pensaba Hinata. – Naruto-kun…yo venia…para…decirte…que… - Decía tartamudeando.

- ¿Para decirme el que? – Pregunto confuso el rubio.

- Decirte que…


	10. ¿Quien se confiesa?

**Hola a todos este capitulo es corto pero es lleno de NaruHina, se que a mas de uno le gustara, si es asi deja Review por favor, muchas gracias.**

**Capitulo 10: ¿Quién se confiesa?**

- Bueno…yo…quería…decirte…que… - Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, estaba apunto de confesar al chico que siempre le había gustado su amor por él.

- Dime Hinata-chan. – Dijo suavemente el rubio.

- ¿Hinata-chan? – Se pregunto así misma. – Me ha llamado Hinata-chan. –

- Que… - No le salían las palabras, miles de veces se había pasado delante del espejo ensayando que le iba a decir, como se lo diría, cuando se lo diría…pero todo eso se fue al ver la cara del rubio.

- Yo también tengo algo que decirte Hinata-chan. – Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de ella.

Hinata estaba muy confusa, primero la llamaba Hinata-chan, luego la agarra delicadamente de las manos y le dice que tiene algo que decirle.

- ¿Qué es Naruto-kun? – Pregunto dudosa Hinata.

- Sabes ahí una persona a la que ame desde siempre pero nunca me había dado cuenta. – Naruto la miraba directamente a los ojos, esos ojos blancos que en secreto le habían cautivado y no sabia como decirlo. – Siempre he pensado en esa persona como una persona fuerte, amable, con un gran corazón. – Hinata no sabía que se refería a ella y se puso triste y bajo la cabeza, pero Naruto con su mano levanto delicadamente su barbilla, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana frágil. – Esa persona eres tu Hinata-chan. –

Y sin previo aviso la beso, un beso calido, apacible, lleno de amor para dar y recibir, un beso que ambos estaban tan ansiosos de dar pero que nunca habían sido capaz de dar el paso importante de la declaración, un simple rocé de labios ya había alegrado el corazón de ambos.

Hinata estaba en shock total, era lo último que se habría esperado que hiciera Naruto, aunque siempre lo había estado esperando y empezó a disfrutar del gran regalo que Naruto le estaba ofreciendo. No sabia porque pero ella misma no se había desmayado, era algo que ella no entendía, lo normal es que se hubiera desmayado y ser incapaz de poder ni siquiera intentar decírselo, pero pensó que había superado ese problema y disfruto del no desmayarse.

Naruto pasó lentamente sus manos sobre la cintura de ella atrayendo mas su cuerpo al suyo, mientras Hinata pasó nerviosamente sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza del rubio, acariciando su pelo dorado, profundizando aun más el beso.

Naruto empezó a cepillar los labios de Hinata con su lengua que pedían paso en su boca, ella acepto gustosamente y dio bienvenida en su boca a la lengua de Naruto, ambas lenguas luchaban por el dominio del terreno.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire ambos dijeron "Te quiero".


	11. El amor no es cosa de 3 personas

**Tenten-haruno-chan: En este capitulo explica el porque del anterior y si parece sin sentido pero con un poquito de pensar se hubiera deducido, aunque muchos amigos me dijeron que era difícil de averiguarlo, sera porque yo lo escribi y para mi parece facil…**

**Bueno con todos ustedes el siguiente capitulo, si les gusto dejen Review.**

**Capitulo 11: El amor no es cosa de tres personas.**

El sol entraba por la habitación de un cuarto pequeño, una chica estaba tumbada en la cama y abrió lentamente sus ojos adaptándose a la luz que provenía de la ventana.

Se asusto al no reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, después de echar un vistazo a la habitación y vio una foto en la que se encontraba Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, también vio una foto en la que se encontraba Naruto con la mano y cara pintada (n/a: La que se saca en el cap2).

- Estoy en la habitación de Naruto-kun. – Dijo mentalmente y sonrojo. – ¿Pero donde esta Naruto-kun? – Pregunto sin saber una respuesta, hacia unos segundos se encontraba en sus brazos besándose y cuando se da cuenta esta en su cama. Varios pensamientos de lo que pudo pasar le vinieron a la mente y cuando le paso el de que pudieron haberse acostado se miro la ropa y vio que las llevaba.

Se levanto y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta, la abrió y paso por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la sala de estar.

Al entrar en la sala de estar de la casa se encontró que en el respaldo del sofá había un matojo de pelos rubios, dedujo que se trataba de Naruto.

- Hola Naruto-kun. – Dijo Hinata tímidamente.

Naruto se giro y vio que Hinata estaba levantada sonrió y dijo.

- Ha, hola Hinata, veo que ya te levantaste, ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Pregunto el rubio.

- Si gracias…¿Pero que paso? – Pregunto Hinata

En ese momento alguien se movió del sofá, era Tenten, estaba acostada en el sofá y por eso no la había visto, lo que no se dio cuenta Hinata es que había tenido la cabeza de ella apoyada sobre las piernas de Naruto y este masajeaba su cara.

- Bueno pues viniste a mi casa y me querías decir algo, pero antes de decirle el que te desmayaste. – Le dijo Naruto.

- ¿Me…me…desmaye? – Pregunto incrédula Hinata

- Pues si… -

- No me lo puedo creer….entonces lo que paso…lo…lo…¡SOÑE! – Pensó Hinata. –

Pero…¿Por qué estas aquí Tenten? –

- Estaba preocupada por ti, bueno si quieren voy a preparar té y así nos relajamos todos.

- Buena idea, gracias. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa el rubio.

- Gracias Tenten-chan. – Dijo en un susurro Hinata.

Tenten se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el té mientras Naruto e Hinata se quedaron solos en la sala.

- Bueno Hinata, ¿Qué me ibas a decir? – Pregunto el rubio.

- Pues yo…quería…decirte…que.,, - Empezó a tartamudear. – Venga Hinata tu puedes…tu puedes. – Se decía a si misma. –

- Vamos Hinata, sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras. – Dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en el hombre de Hinata, esto hizo que ella se ruborizara mucho.

- Quería decirte que. – En ese momento entraba Tenten con una bandeja que contenía tres tazas de té pero ninguno de los dos la había visto. - ¡Que te quiero! – Grito y giro la cabeza para no verle a la cara. – Te quiero desde que te vi en la academia, siempre estuve viéndote desde lejos, tu forma de ser, el nunca rendirte, el apoyo que das a todas las personas que te rodean incluso las que no conoces de nada, esas sonrisas que das a la gente que hacen sentirse muy bien por dentro, hace pensar que nada va mal y que todo saldrá bien, sufres por los demás para que ellos no sufran, quieres lo mejor para todos aunque eso signifique tu sufrimiento, por eso…por eso…yo te quiero.

Naruto estaba en shock ante la confesión, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Hinata sintiera algo por él, siempre pensó que le gustaba Shino o Kiba, ya que eran sus compañeros de equipos y era con los únicos que hablaba mas abiertamente que con el resto de los chicos.

El rubio se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, por un lado estaba Tenten, una chica que era muy linda y buena kunoichi y además su actual novia, mientras que por el otro lado también estaba Hinata, que también era linda y buena kunoichi, la persona que acaba de confesarle sus sentimientos hacia él.

Ya no sabia que pensar, que decir, como reaccionar, que sentir o que demostrar, no pensaba estaba en una especie de vació mental.

Hinata estaba muy roja de lo que acababa de confesarle, le salio todo de repente ni siquiera había planeado decirle todo eso y de esa forma, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y solo le quedaba confiar en que el amor de su vida correspondiera a ese amor que siempre había anhelado en su corazón.

Tenten cuando escucho la confesión de Hinata se le fueron las fuerzas en una milésima de segundo y dejo caer la bandeja que causo que los vasos se rompieran en mil pedazos produciendo un gran ruido que no paso desapercibido por el rubio y la peli azul. Tenía una cara de incrédula y mucha confusión y rabia, todo en uno.

Naruto al verla vio su reacción y se dio cuenta de que no era de las mejores, sabia que estaría muy enfadada por intentar robarle lo que le pertenecía.

Hinata por su parte también vio su reacción y se pregunto porque se puso así.

El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, durante esos segundos invadió el silencio, un silencio eterno que nadie se atrevía a romper. El amor es cosa de dos, pero cuando se interpone una tercera persona, es mejor no estar cerca.

Tenten se fue acercando hasta quedar a dos pasos de Hinata y empezó a reír ligeramente, parecía una risa sarcástica.

- ¿Estas mintiendo verdad? – Pregunto Tenten, sabia la respuesta pero no quería creérsela.

- No…es…la verdad….le quiero. – Dijo todavía sonrojada pero esta vez levanto la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. - ¿Por qué preguntas? –

- Porque Naruto-kun…es mi novio. -


	12. La decision de Naruto

**Tenten-haruno-chan: Me alegro que te gusten y cuando pones para editar Storie ahí lo puedes hacer.**

**El angel de la oscuridad: Me alegro que te guste.**

**nejiten-forever: Me alegro que te guste y ahora veras a quien elige y lo que pasa despues de esa decisión.**

**A todos los demas, gracias por leer, y espero que les guste este cap, si les gusto dejen algun Review por pequeñito que sea **

**Capitulo 12: La decisión de Naruto.**

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto incrédula Hinata

- Que Naruto-kun es mi novio desde ayer. – Dijo Tenten abrazando a Naruto demostrando que es de su pertenencia.

- ¡Aléjate de Naruto-kun! – Grito Hinata.

- ¡¿Por qué? Es mi novio y si quiero estaré al lado de él! – Grito también Tenten.

- No pienso dejar que estés al lado de Naruto-kun, el es mío! – Grito Hinata, ella se dejaba llevar por los nervios y por sus sentimientos. Esta vez fue tanto el rencor que se lanzo contra Tenten pero fue parada por el rubio.

- ¡PARAR LAS DOS! – Grito el rubio haciendo que ambas estuvieran quietas y calladas.

- Miren no es fácil esta situación para mi, nunca me vi. involucrada en una y por muy lejos, así que hacer el favor de estaros quietas. – Explico el rubio.

Ambas chicas agacharon su cabeza en señal de que estaban avergonzadas.

- Hinata, para empezar yo no soy de nadie y yo seré el que decida. – Hizo una pausa y siguió. – Mira no sabia de tus sentimientos hacia mí, no sabia que pensaras eso sobre mi y me conmovió mucho, eres una persona amable, fuerte e inteligente. – Hinata levanto la cabeza animadamente pensando que había salido ganado. – Pero…pero yo estoy con Tenten-chan, estoy enamorado de ella y ella de mi. Lo siento mucho Hinata, espero que me puedas perdonar y que podamos seguir siendo amigos. –

De los ojos de la kunoichi de pelo azul brotaban pequeñas lagrimas amargas, el amor de su vida, el que tanto había seguido desde pequeña, al que tanto le costo poder declararse, la había rechazado, su corazón se destrozo en mil pedazos incapaz de recomponerse.

Mientras Tenten levanto la cabeza y abrazo a Naruto, un abrazo que el rubio correspondió con cariño, ella estaba serena y callada, pero en su mente gritaba de alegría porque Naruto decidió seguir estando con ella.

Hinata se seco las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta.

- Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero te quiero demasiado, te quiero tanto que no soy capaz de verte en brazos de otra mujer, conseguiré que me quieras aunque sea lo ultimo que haga. – Dijo Hinata mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del departamento, antes de cruzar la puerta se giro y mirando a Tenten dijo. – Tenten, tú y yo somos enemigas a partir de ahora. – Y dicho esto ultimo salio de la casa del rubio.

Tenten seguía abrazada al rubio, después de oír las palabras amenazadoras de la Hyuuga abrazo con mas fuerza a Naruto aferrándose a él y hundiendo su cara en el pecho del rubio.

Naruto se preocupo mucho por lo que dijo Hinata y por la acción de su novia, el abrazo fuerte y de la forma que hundió su cara en el pecho le dio a entender que estaba asustada de lo que podría llegar a pasar, pero Naruto no permitiría que ninguna persona que el amase sintiera miedo y mas siendo él, el culpable.

Entonces hizo lo único que seria capaz de hacer él, prometer que nada malo pasaría, que mientras estuviera el para protegerla, nada podría estar mal, nada podría pasar, el no dormiría, no comería, no respiraría mientras presencia algo que podría ser amenazador para ella.

Con su mano derecha agarro suavemente la barbilla como si de un pétalo de flor se tratase, y la levanto para poder mirar sus ojos marrones que tanto le habían cautivado.

Ella miraba sus ojos azules profundo, al mirarlos tenia la sensación de estar en el lugar mas seguro y donde mas amor recibiría, con esos ojos mirándola protectora mente no habría mal que podría interrumpir sus caminos, podía ver el infinito amor que sentía por ella, podía ver serenidad y paz, ningún miedo, ninguna duda, podía ver que la dura decisión que tomo hace unos minutos fue tomada con todo su corazón y no tenia ningún remordimiento de haberla hecho.

Naruto inclino su cabeza para darle un corto, pero a su vez tierno beso en los labios, en los labios sedosos que tanto le gustaba degustar y tanto placer le causaba el simple roce con esos labios rozados que pertenecían a la mujer que más amaba en todo el mundo.

- No hay nada de que preocuparse, yo te quiero Ten-chan y te voy a querer siempre. – Dijo suavemente el rubio y volvió a darle un beso como el anterior.

- No estoy preocupada, se que estando contigo nada pasara, también se que estaremos siempre juntos, porque siempre te amare no importa lo que pase. – Dijo ella besando al rubio pero esta vez el beso era mas largo, era como los que le gustaban a ellas, pasarse horas y horas degustando los carnosos labios del shinobi rubio, jugar con su lengua, frotar la suya entre sus dientes, mordisquear suavemente sus labios.

Después de unos cuantos besos más se quedaron ahí parados abrazados, mientras el tiempo transcurría sin importarles a ambos, lo único que importaba era que tenían la compañía del otro.

Tenten miro por la ventana y vio que estaba ya oscurecido y dijo que tenia que irse yendo a su casa.

Naruto se ofreció para acompañar a su novia ya que era muy tarde para que valla era sola, pero decía que ella era una kunoichi y sabia cuidarse ella solita, aunque le agradeció el detalle.

Después de una mini discusión y un par de besos, Tenten salio de la casa del rubio rumbo a la suya.

Ya había caído la noche en la aldea oculta de Konoha, era una hermosa noche para pasear, no había nubes en el cielo, con lo que permitía ver las brillantes estrellas en el firmamento y una redonda y bonita luna llena que iluminaba débilmente las calles de Konoha, la brisa era tan pequeña que apenas se sentía.

Antes de llegar a su apartamento, saco las llaves y vio una nombra de atrás saco un kunai que tenias pero una mano se lo paro.

- Hey Tenten, soy yo. –

- Ah…Neji perdona. – Se disculpo la kunoichi. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto esta.

- Pues estaba dando un paseo no mas y te vi. ¿Te importaría si paso? – Pregunto amablemente Neji.

- Si claro. – Ella estaba apunto de abrir la puerta pero un golpe en la nuca la dejo desmallada.


End file.
